


You're The Reason,The Only Reason

by firetruckyeah



Category: Blur
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gramon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anche se la mia testa confusa é insensibile<br/>Giuro che il mio cuore non mollerà mai"<br/>Graham torna da Damon con un unica promessa:il per sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Reason,The Only Reason

**Only you can make this world seem right**

Only you can make the darkness 

 

Damon lo guardava sorridere mentre suonava la chitarra. Era dannatamente bello,pensava,e tutto stava tornando alla normalità,come prima che quello stupido litigio li allontanasse. Ma ora avevano ricominciato a scrivere canzoni,i Blur erano tornati insieme e Damon sentiva un peso andarsene dal petto. Il buio che affollava la sua mente fino a poco tempo fa si stava diradando.

 

**Only you and you alone**

Can thrill me like you do

And fill my heart with love for only you

 

Graham sollevó gli occhi,incontrando quelli di Damon e sorridendo ancora di piú. Damon sentiva il cuore rimbalzargli nel petto a 200 all'ora,quanto gli era mancato quel sorriso,quello che aveva solo quando erano insieme e con nessun altro,quello per cui avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di vederlo per sempre. Lo faceva impazzire,ogni volta che lo vedeva si sentiva un po' piú innamorato di lui e,Dio quanto era meraviglioso quel momento! 

 

**Only you can make this change in me**

For it's true, you are my destiny

 

Ma nulla avrebbe mai potuto battere la felicità di quando Gram era tornato,quella volta aveva capito il significato della parola "felicità". Si erano rivisti ad una mostra a Londra e non appena Damon lo intravide sentí il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. Graham gli si avvicinó e lo salutó timidamente,cosa non da lui,e Damon avrebbe voluto scomparire vedendo gli occhi di tutti puntati su di loro. Graham lo invitó ad uscire,doveva parlargli e poi ehi lí dentro faceva troppo caldo,lo seguí e una volta fuori si appiattí contro il muro. 

 

**When you hold my hand**

I understand the magic that you do

 

Damon cercava una via d'uscita,non si aspettava per niente quello che Graham gli disse:"mi...mi...mi manchi Dam,io...io...io mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho detto,da quando non sto piú con te mi sento vuoto". La bocca aperta,gli occhi spalancati,Damon era come bloccato era un sogno,si non poteva essere vero,no era solo la sua immaginazione. Graham lo fissava con aria terrorizzata :"Dam ti prego dimmi qualcosa,anche se non volessi piú vedermi,ti prego non posso piú tenermi dentro questo rimorso,Dam..." non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase poiché Damon gli si fiondó addosso,baciandolo e stringendolo a se. Era ovvio che l'avrebbe perdonato,lo sapeva da sempre che non poteva stare senza di lui.

 

**You're my dream come true**

My one and only you

 

Quando si staccarono Graham gli prese la mano e Damon sentiva quasi dolore da quanto sorrideva,ora stava bene. Passarono la notte insieme,non avrebbero potuto fare altrimenti,stretti nello stesso letto,Damon con la testa sul petto di Graham. Riusciva a sentire il suo cuore battere mentre Graham gli accarezzava i capelli. Avrebbe voluto far durare quel momento in eterno,aveva sentito mille volte parlare del vero amore,quello che ti fa sembrare quasi psicotico,pazzo agli occhi degli altri,e tu ti senti vivo,ti senti bene,come se improvvisamente avessi trovato il pezzo mancante del tuo puzzle. Damon non ci aveva mai creduto,aveva sempre pensato che fosse una bella favola per far sognare i bambini e le ragazzine,nulla piú. Ma da quando conosceva Graham si era reso conto che quella favola poteva essere reale,perché quando erano insieme sentiva di aver trovato il paradiso.

 

**Only you can make this change in me**

For it's true, you are my destiny

 

Ripensó a quando si erano conosciuti,erano ancora dei bambini,ma si era reso subito conto che il loro rapporto sarebbe stato speciale. Graham era l'unico a riuscire a farlo essere vero,senza finzioni. Quando al liceo si sentiva solo e i bulletti lo tormentavano e lui lo abbracciava quando piangeva,bisbigliandogli:"non sei solo,ci sono io con te e non ti lasceró mai andare,te lo prometto". A quattordici anni fu il primo a cui confidó di essere bisessuale,ma non che aveva una cotta mostruosa per lui,e poco piú tardi fu il suo primo bacio con la scusa di fare pratica per un eventuale ragazzo. A sedici Graham si fidanzó,la gelosia lo corrodeva,fu allora che cominció a provarci con Justine anche se non provava niente per lei. La svolta avenne quando la sera del suo 18 compleanno,entrambi ubriachi,si confessarono di provare qualcosa l'uno per l'altro. 

 

**When you hold my hand**

I understand the magic that you do

 

L' emozione del primo vero bacio,l'ansia del fare l'amore per la prima volta in una camera d'albergo durante il primo tour dei Blur,anche se era Graham e diamine Graham non l'avrebbe mai forzato! Lo amava veramente e se ne accorse mentre si concedevano qualche momento solo per loro prima di un concerto,si immaginó di continuare a vivere cosí:facendo musica in giro per il mondo con Graham. Nel futuro immaginava una famiglia insieme,una VITA insieme. Ma le cose non andarono come si era prefissato droghe,alcol,litigi,crisi ed infine la rottura. Aveva fatto finta di stare bene,di essere felice con qualcuno che non era Graham e con una vita in cui Graham non c'era. Ma era tutto un muro di bugie,e si sgretolava sempre  di piú ogni giorno che passava. Non avrebbe resistito ancora molto,lo sapeva,fin dall'inizio.

 

**You're my dream come true**

My one and only you

 

Damon guardó dritto negli occhi il suo migliore amico,l'uomo che amava. Graham gli bació la testa:"ho sempre saputo che tu eri mio ed io ero tuo,non in modo possessivo,ma noi due siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro. Nessuno potrà mai distruggere quello che abbiamo,non importa quanto possano provare. L'amore che proviamo é qualcosa di meraviglioso. Pochi lo provano nella loro vita,é raro Dam provare questa connessione con qualcuno,non importa quante volte cadremo,torneremo sempre insieme perché siamo in qualche modo legati insieme,e nessuno potrà mai essere abbastanza forte da rompere tutto questo. Il nostro amore,ci sarà sempre non importa cosa faremo. É irreversibile,non puoi combatterlo. Perché quando ti vedo sorridere mi sembri la cosa piú perfetta in questo mondo,vorrei che nessuno ti vedesse ridere,perché si innamorerebbe di te e io non voglio dividerti con nessuno. Sei tutto quello che sono,tutto quello che mi scorre nelle vene. Sono fisicamente e mentalmente ossessionato da te,se qualcuno dirà di aver amato di piú si faccia avanti,rideró della sua bugia. Ti amo Damon." la voce di Graham si incrinó nell'ultima parte,e Damon cominció a piangere perché lo amava da morire e ogni parola era una prova reale della volontà del altro di restare insieme per sempre.

Restarono ancora un po' abbracciati,mentre Damon piangeva ripetendo "ti amo" come un mantra e Graham gli accarezzava le guance sorridendo e baciandolo di tanto in tanto. Poi si addormentarono con la certezza di essere insieme,di poter affrontare tutto.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Hi or hey! Sono tornata,di nuovo con una Gramon .si non riesco a scrivere altro a quanto pare,di nuovo per Antonella ( http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=205156 ) questa volta ispirata da Only You dei Platters. Spero vi sia piaciuta e qualsiasi commento o critica é ben accetta. :) Ily**  
> 
> 
> Charlie


End file.
